1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices for inserting and removing lighting elements and more particularly to a device including adjustably opposing articulated jaws for compressively grasping a lighting tube for insertion or removal from a lighting fixture.
2. Background
The installation and removal of fluorescent lighting tubes may be an inconvenient task only made worse in those instances wherein the fluorescent tube is supported in a fixture located in an overhead, out of reach location. In these instances, a ladder or other raised or raiseable platforms, for instance scaffolding or lifts, may be required to effect the changing of a single lighting tube. A variety of devices have been proposed for grasping a fluorescent lighting tube for removal from or installation in a lighting fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,427,842 to Diver discloses a device for inserting and removing fluorescent light tubes. The device includes a pair of opposing jaws, the face of each jaw having substantially the same radius as the lighting tube. The opposing jaws of the device may be articulated for grasping or releasing the lighting tube. The opposing jaws are held in compression by a spring and are opened by a lever operated against the bias of the spring.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,137 to Graumlich discloses a device for grasping or releasing the lighting tube for inserting and removing fluorescent light tubes. The device includes a pair of opposing jaws attached to a handle, the face of each jaw having substantially the same radius as the lighting tube. A spring holds the opposing jaws of the device in an open position. The opposing jaws may be closed against the bias of the spring by pulling a cord that attaches to the opposing jaws and extends through the handle to an end opposite the opposing jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,371 to Bloch et al. discloses a device for inserting and removing fluorescent light tubes. The device includes a cradle having a plurality of spring clips located along the length of the cradle for holding the tube in the cradle. The device is configured structurally for use specifically with lighting tube of the type mountable in a fixture including one spring loaded socket and one fixed socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,365 to Hunt et al. discloses a fluorescent tube changing device comprising a semi-cylindrical tube gripper pivotally mounted to a pole by means of a wrist block and frame assembly which serves as a compound pivot joint between the gripper and the pole and allows the freedom of movement and the necessary degree of control required to render the device useful as a means for removing or installing a fluorescent tube in its fixture from a remote position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,243 to Held discloses a device for grasping a fluorescent tube rigidly mounted on an elongated handle to facilitate replacement of fluorescent tubes. The tube grasping unit is integrally formed from plastic and defines a generally semi-cylindrical recess which is expandable to snap into engagement with the fluorescent tube. The device is configured structurally for use specifically with lighting tube of the type mountable in a fixture including one spring loaded socket and one fixed socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,666 to Held discloses a device for grasping a fluorescent tube mounted on an elongated handle to facilitate replacement of fluorescent tubes in out of reach fixtures. The tube grasping unit is resiliently radially expansible to snap into engagement with the tube. The device is configured structurally for use specifically with lighting tube of the type mountable in a fixture including one spring loaded socket and one fixed socket.
In each of the above instances, the distance between opposing jaws when the jaws are in a grasping position is fixed and may not be adjusted. Over time as parts wear, the distance between opposing jaws may increase resulting in diminishing capability to grasp a lighting tube. Conversely, in those instances wherein the opposing jaws articulate, it is possible that the jaws may be over-articulated, increasing the chance of crushing a tube between opposing jaws.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for inserting and removing tubular lighting elements into and from a lighting fixture and more particularly to a device including adjustably opposing articulated jaws for compressively grasping a lighting tube for insertion or removal from a lighting fixture.
With this as well as other objects in view, the invention resides in the novel features of construction and combinations and arrangements of parts as more fully hereinafter set forth.
The present invention is directed to a device including adjustably opposing and pivotably articulated jaws for grasping a lighting tube for insertion into or removal from a lighting fixture. The device includes a handle having a head bracket attached to or formed at a first end of the handle. The head bracket supports adjustably opposing jaws including a first jaw pivotally attached to the head bracket and a second jaw hingedly attached to the first jaw and thereby pivotably attached to the head bracket. A control rod is connected to the first and second jaws and may be rotated about its longitudinal axis to adjust a distance between the faces of the opposing first and second jaws.
A lighting tube is configured such that it must be rotated substantially about its longitudinal axis to engage electrical contacts in a pair of lighting fixture sockets. A lighting tube insertion and removal device, according to the present invention, includes a handle, formed preferably of a cylindrical tubular member, for instance, a section of tubing or pipe. A head bracket is attached to or formed at a first end of the handle. The head bracket supports the adjustably opposing articulated jaws. A first jaw is pivotally attached to the head bracket. A second jaw is hingedly attached to the first jaw and thereby pivotably attached to the head bracket. This arrangement permits rotation or pivotal movement of the opposing jaws relative to the head bracket and adjustment of the distance between the faces of the opposing first and second jaws. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a control rod extends through the tubular handle with a first end of the control rod connected to the opposing first and second jaws and a second end of the control rod accessible at the second end of the handle permitting operation of the opposing first and second jaws. The control rod may be rotated about its longitudinal axis to adjust a distance between the faces of the opposing first and second jaws.
To remove a lighting tube employing the present invention, the adjustably opposing articulated jaws are positioned about the lighting tube and the operator lever is pivoted so that its longitudinal axis is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the handle. Rotational motion is applied to the control rod to tighten the adjustably opposing articulated jaws firmly about the lighting tube. The jaws may then be pivotably articulated from a first position to a second position rotating the lighting tube about its longitudinal axis. In the preferred embodiment, the jaws are rotated through an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 by applying a linear or pulling motion to the handle of the device. Once rotated, the lighting tube may be removed from the lighting fixture.
To install a lighting tube employing the present invention, a lighting tube is inserted between the adjustably opposing articulated jaws and rotational motion is applied as required to the control rod to tighten the adjustably opposing articulated jaws firmly about the lighting tube. The lighting tube is inserted in the lighting fixture with the conductors of the lighting tube aligned in the lighting fixture sockets. The adjustably opposing articulated jaws are pivotably articulated from the second position to the first position rotating the lighting tube about its longitudinal axis through an angle of approximately 90xc2x0. Once rotated, the lighting tube may be released from the device by applying counter rotational motion to the control rod to loosen the grip on the lighting fixture.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a control rod rotator member is located at the second end of the control rod. The control rod rotator member may be configured as an operator lever pivotably connected to the second end of the control rod. When the lever is in a position such that a longitudinal axis of the lever is substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the control rod, a force may be applied to the lever to rotate the control rod, causing adjustment of the distance between the faces of the opposing first and second jaws.